fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Mortal Kombat X Should Have Ended
(Cut to Hanzo (Scorpion) Hasashi’s arrival at the Outworld refugee camp in Earthrealm where Sonya, Johnny, and Kenshi are holding Quan Chi prisoner. Scorpion approaches the trio, which Kenshi senses.) KENSHI: GENERAL, we have a visitor. (Sonya approaches Scorpion, who bows to her.) SCORPION: General. SONYA: Master Hasashi. I hadn’t received word you were coming. SCORPION: I will have Quan Chi. SONYA: We have things under control. You can… SCORPION: He must die. SONYA: Raiden needs him. Without Quan Chi, we can’t restore Liu Kang or the other revenants. You’d leave them trapped? Like you were? SCORPION: Only Quan Chi concerns me. (Scorpion steps forward, but Sonya places a hand on his shoulder while a squad of soldiers surround him. Behind Sonya, Kenshi and Johnny move to prepare for the fight that is about to come.) SONYA: Don’t do this, Hanzo. I’ll put you down. (Before Scorpion can reply that they are at an impasse, Johnny clears his throat loudly. All heads turn in his direction.) JOHNNY: Wait a minute! I just had a thought here. SONYA: Not now, Cage. KENSHI: Yeah, this might not be the best time for this. JOHNNY: I know, I know, but here me out on this one. Hanzo, my man, may I speak, please? SCORPION (confused): I suppose. JOHNNY: Good. Okay, I get why you’re here and all. You want to kill Quan Chi because he ruined your life and killed your family, is that it? SCORPION: Yes. JOHNNY: Good. Well, we’ll let you do that. KENSHI: What? SONYA: What are you doing, Cage? JOHNNY: Hold it. I think I’m onto something here. Anyway, here’s the thing, Hanzo. No one here blames you for wanting to kill Quan Chi. He definitely deserves it. But you’ve got to understand something. SCORPION: The only thing that needs to be understand is that sorcerer is the architect of my suffering. JOHNNY: We do, but you believe in honor, right? SCORPION: Well, yes, but I fail to see the point you are… JOHNNY: I’m getting there. We promised to help Raiden use Quan Chi to restore the rest of our friends so they can be free again. If we let you kill Quan Chi now, we won’t be honoring our deal with Raiden. SCORPION: I suppose there is logic to that, but I must see Quan Chi dead. JOHNNY: And you will. After we help Raiden, then Quan Chi will be all yours. All you have to do is wait a little while longer for us to complete our mission. Just a little longer, and then we’ll let you have your revenge at long last. How does that sound? (There is a long moment of silence, then Scorpion finally nods.) SCORPION: If you swear to honor this promise, then I will accept your terms. JOHNNY: You rock, Hanzo. You rock. SONYA: That was…the most interesting negotiation I’ve ever seen. JOHNNY: At least it worked and we’re all on friendly terms with each other. (Suddenly, a portal opens and D’Vorah shows up with Shinnok’s amulet.) D’VORAH: Quan Chi. (She stops when she looks around to see she is surrounded by Scorpion, Sonya, Johnny, and Kenshi.) KENSHI: Not today, D’Vorah. (Scorpion turns to Johnny.) SCORPION: Can I kill her? JOHNNY: Be my guest. In fact, we’ll all give you a hand. SCORPION: Works for me. D’VORAH: Ah nuts. (Before D’Vorah can make a move, the four warriors strike and take her out, finally killing her.) SONYA: Well, this makes things easier. Now, let’s get Quan Chi to Raiden. (The camera focuses on Scorpion.) NARRATOR: Scorpion had set off on a mission for revenge the night he came for Quan Chi. Yet when the moment finally came for vengeance on the sorcerer who ruined his life, a new optioned had opened for him. After confronting Raiden’s allies, he accepted their offer to allow for them to save the revenants that had become Quan Chi’s puppets. In time, with help from Raiden, those who been killed so long ago were finally restored. Sindel, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana, Liu Kang, and all the others were finally whole again. When all was said and done, Quan Chi was delivered back to Scorpion as promised, and the necromancer’s reign of evil was ended. Without Quan Chi or Shinnok to lead them, the monsters of the Netherrealm began to war among themselves. With no leader to rally behind, they would never again be in any shape to try and take Earthrealm. After having his vengeance, Scorpion went and met up with Sub-Zero again to tell him of his endeavor. As it turned out, the Lin Keui had found a new place for the two of them to hang out. (Cut to Scorpion and Sub-Zero in the Super Café together.) SCORPION: I got to hand it to you, you picked a nice place for us to meet. SUB-ZERO: Yes, I find the food here to be to my liking. I especially like this food they call shawarma. SCORPION: Yes, it’s quite excellent. SUB-ZERO: So, from what you’ve told me, that was an eventful day you had a while back. SCORPION: That’s one way to put it. SUB-ZERO: Johnny Cage must have really got through to you. SCORPION: Indeed, and to think I dreamed of killing him after that humiliating defeat I had his hands a long while back. SUB-ZERO: And now Quan Chi is gone, and I have a feeling it will be a long time before we ever have to worry about the Netherrealm in a very long time. No Quan Chi. No Shinnok. No Shao Kahn. That’ll make protecting the realms even easier. SCORPION: And the best part, I did something that benefitted more than just me. I can’t believe I never tried to do something like that until now. It’s a good feeling, and I even assisted in helping get Liu Kang back to together with Kitana. (Cut to Liu Kang and Kitana together on Edenia.) KITANA: It feels good to be together at long last. LIUG KANG: Indeed. And with no evil overlords rising any time soon, I’m looking forward to a long lasting relationship. KITANA: Agreed. Seems only yesterday my brainwashed mother murdered me and you went ballistic on Raiden. LIU KANG: And at least we’ll never have to go to the Nethrrealm again. KITANA: Indeed, you’ll find the royal chambers here much more to you liking. (Back at the Super Café.) SUB-ZERO: Well it’s about time that happened. But can you imagine how bad things would have gotten if you had gone ahead with your plan to kill Quan Chi right away? I wonder how Kenshi would have thought of that. SCORPION: You know, I didn’t think of that. Gee, I’m only now seeing how much having my revenge in that moment would have cost me. I would have lost my family, my friends, and be left with no one. It’s incredible what stuff like that can make you do. SUB-ZERO: I completely understand that. But at least you had a decent family. Look at what my brother Bi-Han turned out to be. Now that was a despicable relation. SCORPION: You know, I feel like normally, I’d get mad about talking about this kind of stuff, but it feels good to get off your chest and all that. SUB-ZERO: I can understand that. Well, here’s to the end of old prolonged vendettas. SCORPION: And to Shawarma. (Suddenly, Batman and Superman show up.) BATMAN: Hey, you’re in our seats. Move, or I’ll have to make you. SUPERMAN: Just do what he says. Don’t try and push his buttons. SUB-ZERO: But how is he supposed to make us move? SCORPION: I agree. What makes you think you can make us move? SUPERMAN: Oh dear, here we go again. BATMAN: BECAUSE I’M BATMAN! Category:Alternate Endings